Her name is Lian
by Sjannie
Summary: Jason is thinking about what to do now that he has finishes his business with the underlife. He gets snapped out of his thougts by the sound of his doorbell. He never expexted the person to be standing in front of his door to be Jade. Especially not with what she is carrying with her. Warning: Cursing, and maybe OOC characters and mentions of kind of suicidal thoughts.


**Her name is Lian**

 _I do not own batman or Red hood and the outlaws or any comic at all._

Warning: Cursing, and maybe OOC characters and mentions of kind of suicidal thoughts.

* * *

Jason is not in a good mood. The justice league still hasn't found the killer of Roy and Wally and all those other superheroes at the sanctuary. You can really ask yourself what the hell they are doing. It has been months already. When Jason first heard Roy had died from Bruce he couldn't believe it. You could say he was in denial and that is why he reacted so calmly. He had something to do. A goal. Something to focus on. He focused on going after the underlife and not paying attention to his own emotions. Because when he acts on his emotions he does things like shooting the penguin.

He was so in shock of seeing Bruce in that restaurant. He didn't understand why Bruce would come to him after beating him and throwing him out of Gotham. Saying all that nonsense of it being his choice if he ever left Gotham. For some reason Jason still graved his approval. His love. Even if he knows he will never get it. For goodness sake Bruce beat him almost to death while he had an emotional breakdown but Bruce didn't care. Never even asked him why he acted the way he did and didn't even apologize. He probably only told Jason that Roy died because he didn't want Jason to go after the killer. He knew exactly how to play Jason. So Jason didn't go after the killer and focused on the underlife because that was the last thing he could do for Roy. Finish what they started together. He thought SINCE Bruce came to him he might have a chance with a better relationship with Bruce. That Bruce was sorry for the beating even if he didn't say it out loud. But that will never happen. Especially now that he has figured out why Bruce came back to him. Because Dick was shot in the head and doesn't remember anyone and doesn't want anything to do with any of them. So the bat lost his favourite and came to Jason, the replacement. Forever the replacement what a shock. Did Bruce ever really care about him? Love him? Jason cannot help but think he didn't. Because you don't beat your own son to death. Not even Willis, who was also an abusive asshole, hit him that hard. Guess Jason just doesn't have any luck with parents.

Now that the whole underlife situation is dealt with Jason has time. Time to think. Time to get angry. He is done waiting for the justice league to do something and is going to kill the murder. He is already a killer one more wouldn't hurt. He is not a hero he never was even if Roy wanted him to be happy and said he is a good person. He can't even protect the people most important to him. They all leave him. How can he be a good person if everyone always leaves him? In the end everyone leaves and it hurts. Artemis, Bizarro, Roy. Bruce also threw him out of his life and he is sure the other bats won't want him either. No one does. He is on his own. Always has been. The only ones who care about him die. Roy shouldn't have died. Jason should have died. Jason would give everything to trade with Roy. Roy deserves to be alive, to have a happy live. He is a good person but Jason, he is not. Hell he doesn't even want to be alive. And yet he is and Roy is not. Why couldn't he have stayed death? What purpose does his life has now? He can't go back to Gotham, he has already dealt with the underlife and if he tries to go after the killer he will cross paths with the justice league and no matter how many bad people he kills there are always new ones coming. What is the use of his life? Maybe he should just join Roy than he wouldn't be alone.

Jason gets snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell of his current safehouse.

Who can that be? Jason picks up his gun as he open the door. In front of him is someone he never expected. It is Cheshire. She is in casual clothes and has a bag slung over her shoulder. Jason gaze travels lower and his eyes widen in surprise as he sees that she carries a baby with her.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' he growls. He is furious with her. She is the one that made Roy relapse, the reason he went to sanctuary and the reason why he is death. The only thing stopping him from putting a bullet between her eyes is the baby in her arms.

''I need your help.'' She says.

Jason's eyes narrow. ''My help? Why would I help you. You are the reason Roy is death. Do you even care?''

Jade's face darkens. ''Of course I cared about him. I didn't want him death.''

''Could have fooled me.'' Jason returns.

''Look I didn't come here to fight, I know you hate me and I don't care but this is not about me but about Roy.''

Jason stays silent and Jade takes it as a hint to go on. She nods with her head to the baby and Jason focuses his attention from her to the baby. She has green eyes and red hair like Roy.

''You mean-.''

''The evening I drugged him we also had sex.'' Jason glares at her but she lift up her hand to stop him from saying anything.

''The sex was consensual. Anyways I got pregnant and the child is Roy's.''

''Why would I believe you?''

Jade rolls her eyes. ''You can do your own DNA test later. I can't raise her for obvious reasons since I am not leaving my life as a mercenary. I cannot raise her in that life.'' With that she drops the bag on the ground and pushes the child into Jason's hands whose eyes widen.

''You can't be serious.''

''All her stuff is in the bag. She is a girl and her name is Lian.'' With that she turns to leave.

''You are saying you can't raise her because of your life as a mercenary but I am not that much better. And how did you get it in your head that I can raise a child?''

''If you don't want het you can give her to social services but just like me you know how that will probably end for her.''

Jason glares at her.

''Roy sometimes told me about you. How deep inside you are just a big softie. He trusted you. So I am sure he wouldn't mind it being you raising his daughter.''

''How did you even know where I was?''

''I didn't Talia did.'' With that she leaves. Jason wants to go after her but a tiny hand grapping his thumb grabs his attention and stops him in his tracks. Big, wide green eyes stare up at him with a curious expression. He looks at this tiny child, she hadn't asked to be alive either. She has no one. She will never know her father. She is all alone in this world just like him. Jason will not stand for that. He will raise her with all the love he never got. He will tell her how great her father was. He will make sure she has a good life and that she is save. He will make sure she won't be a child soldier or ever feel unwanted and unloved. He will protect her. He has found a new goal, a new purpose and new reason to want to be alive. It is not revenge and it is not survival instinct.

Her name is Lian.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I got this idea ever since I heard Roy died and read Titans 20 where Jade and Roy spend an evening together. I thought of Jade being pregnant with Lian but not wanting to give up her mercenary life she decided to give her child to the person Roy trusted the most, Jason. In this fanfic at the start Jason is not in a great headspace. In rebirth there are lines that suggest Jason's doesn't want to be alive and I think that that feeling has only grown stronger since he was beaten by his supposed father, found out his birth father is still alive, that Roy is death and Artemis and Bizarro are gone. So I was like: what if Lian being giving to him to raise, it will give him a reason to live and he wants to give her a good life. That is how this fanfic was born. I am sorry if the characters are OOC. I only know Lian and Cheshire from young justice. That is why Lian's hair is red.


End file.
